1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of medicine. More specifically, the invention relates to methods of obtaining novel plant compounds having therapeutic uses in mammals.
2. Description of Related Art
Plants are valuable sources for the identification of novel biologically active molecules. One diverse class of molecules which has been identified in plants is the class of saponins. Saponins are high molecular weight compounds comprising glycosides with a sugar moiety linked to a triterpene or steroid aglycone. Triterpene saponins particularly have been the subject of much interest because of their biological properties.
Pharmacological and biological properties of triterpene saponins from different plant species have been studied, including fungicidal, anti-viral, anti-mutagenic, spermicidal or contraceptive, cardiovascular, and anti-inflammatory activities (Hostettmann et al, 1995). Saponins are known to form complexes with cholesterol by binding plasma lipids, thereby altering cholesterol metabolism (Oakenfull et al., 1983). Triterpene glycosides given in feed also have been shown to decrease the amount of cholesterol in the blood and tissues of experimental animals (Cheeke, 1971). Saponins have been found to be constituents of many folk medicine remedies and some of the more recently developed plant drugs.
The triterpene glycyrrhetinic acid, and certain derivatives thereof, are known to have anti-ulcer, anti-inflammatory, anti-allergic, anti-hepatitis and antiviral actions. For instance, certain glycyrrhetinic acid derivatives can prevent or heal gastric ulcers (Doll et al., 1962). Among such compounds known in the art are carbenoxolone (U.S. Pat. No. 3,070,623), glycyrrhetinic acid ester derivatives having substituents at the 3xe2x80x2 position (U.S. Pat. No. 3,070,624), amino acid salts of glycyrrhetinic acid (Japanese Patent Publication JP-A-44-32798), amide derivatives of glycyrrhetinic acid (Belgian Patent No. 753773), and amide derivatives of 11-deoxoglycyrrhetinic acid (British Patent No. 1346871). Glycyrrhetinic acid has been shown to inhibit enzymes involved in leukotriene biosynthesis, including 5-lipoxygenase activity, and this is thought to be responsible for the reported anti-inflammatory activity (Inoue et al., 1986).
Betulinic acid, a pentacyclic triterpene, is reported to be a selective inhibitor of human melanoma tumor growth in nude mouse xenograft models and was shown to cause cytotoxicity by inducing apoptosis (Pisha et al., 1995). A triterpene saponin from a Chinese medicinal plant in the Cucurbitaceae family has demonstrated anti-tumor activity (Kong et al., 1993). Monoglycosides of triterpenes have been shown to exhibit potent and selective cytotoxicity against MOLT-4 human leukemia cells (Kasiwada et al., 1992) and certain triterpene glycosides of the Iridaceae family inhibited the growth of tumors and increased the life span of mice implanted with Ehrlich ascites carcinoma (Nagamoto et al., 1988). A saponin preparation from the plant Dolichos falcatus, which belongs to the Leguminosae family, has been reported to be effective against sarcoma-37 cells in vitro and in vivo (Huang et al., 1982). Soya saponin, also from the Leguminosae family, has been shown to be effective against a number of tumors (Tomas-Barbaren et al., 1988). Oleanolic acid and gypsogenin glycosides exhibiting haemolytic and molluscicidal activity have been isolated from the ground fruit pods of Swartzia madagascariensis (Leguminosae) (Borel and Hostettmann, 1987).
Genistein, a naturally occurring isoflavonoid isolated from soy products, is a tyrosine kinase inhibitor that has been shown to inhibit the proliferation of estrogen-positive and estrogen-negative breast cancer cell lines (Akiyama et al., 1987). Inositol hexaphosphate (phytic acid), which is abundant in the plant kingdom and is a natural dietary ingredient of cereals and legumes, has been shown to cause terminal differentiation of a colon carcinoma cell line. Phytic acid also exhibits anti-tumor activity against experimental colon and mammary carcinogenesis in vivo (Yang et al., 1995). Some triterpene aglycones also have been demonstrated to have cytotoxic or cytostatic properties, i.e., stem bark from the plant Crossopteryx febrifuga (Rubiaceae) was shown to be cytostatic against Co-115 human colon carcinoma cell line in the ng/ml range (Tomas-Barbaren et al., 1988).
While the previous reports have identified triterpene compounds which have any of a number of uses, there still is a great need in the art for the identification of novel biologically active triterpene compounds. Many of these compounds are toxic to normal mammalian cells. Still further, the biological activities of previously identified triterpenes vary widely and many posses limited or varying degrees of efficacy in the treatment of any given human or mammalian condition. The great diversity of different triterpenes which have been identified and the great range of differences and unpredictability in the biological activities observed among even closely related triterpene compounds, underscores the difficulties which have been encountered in obtaining triterpenes which are potential therapeutic agents. Achieving the difficult goal of identifying novel triterpenes with beneficial biological activities could provide entirely new avenues of treatment for a diverse set of human ailments in which therapeutic options currently are limited.
The present invention relates to the novel use of Acacia victoriae (Benth.) (Leguminosae) pods and roots for the isolation of novel biologically useful compounds. Acacia victoriae seeds have been used as a source of food material by the indigenous people of Australia for generations (Lister et al., 1996). However, the pods and roots were discarded as waste material. Therefore, the inventors of the present invention have demonstrated the presence of novel anti-cancer and other biologically useful compounds from the parts of the plant that were not used before. For example, the novel biologically active saponin compounds disclosed herein are often specifically cytotoxic to malignant cells.
In one embodiment the present invention provides novel saponin compounds and mixtures thereof which may be isolated from the species Acacia victoriae and methods for their use. In this respect, one embodiment of the invention provides a saponin composition comprising a triterpene or other aromatic terpenoid composition. The saponins disclosed herein may also contain a glycosidic group.
For preferred embodiments where the saponin contains a triterpene moiety, this triterpene moiety is typically an acacic or oleanolic acid or other structurally similar triterpenoid moiety. The triterpene or triterpene glycoside compositions may also typically comprise a monoterpene moiety or moieties and one of skill in the art will appreciate that the saponin compositions described herein may be further substituted with other chemical functionalities. Thus, the saponin compounds disclosed herein may comprise a triterpene moiety attached to at least one, and preferably two, three, or more, monoterpene moieties. When more than one monoterpene moiety is present, these moieties may each be attached (i) directly to the triterpene moiety, (ii) to a sugar, or other linking group, which is attached to the triterpene moiety, or (iii) to a monoterpene moiety which is attached to the triterpene moiety directly or through a sugar or other linking groups. Linking groups include sugars, acyl, amide, alkoxy, ketyl, alkyl, alkylene and other similar chemical moieties which would be apparent to one of skill in the art. The triterpene glycosides disclosed herein typically have a molecular weight in the range of 1800 to 2600 amu, or from at least 1800, 1900, 2000, 2100 amu to about 2200, 2300, 2400 or 2600 amu.
An important aspect of the invention provides the isolation of a mixture comprising one or more isolated saponins or triterpene glycosides that may be characterized by the following properties: a) isolatable from the tissues of Acacia victoriae; b) containing at least one triterpene glycoside having a molecular weight of from about 1800 to about 2600 amu; c) the ability to induce cytotoxicity in a Jurkat cell; and d) the ability to induce apoptosis in a Jurkat cell.
In particular embodiments of the invention, the triterpene composition may be characterized by the following properties: ability to induce cytotoxicity in a Jurkat cell with an IC50 of from about 0.12 to about 0.40 xcexcg/ml. In other embodiments of the invention, the apoptosis is induced when administered to a Jurkat cell at a concentration of from about 100 to about 400 ng/ml. In further embodiments of the invention, the apoptosis is induced when administered to a Jurkat cell at a concentration of from about 200 to about 250, 300, 350 or 400 ng/ml or from about 300 to about 350 or 400 ng/ml.
In still other embodiments of the invention, the apoptosis is measured by the reorganization of plasma membrane of a Jurkat cell by annexin binding. This may be measured by flow cytometry and the apotosis induced may be from 16-18%.
Another embodiments of the invention encompasses a mixture comprising one or more isolated triterpene glycosides characterized by the following properties: a) isolatable from the tissues of Acacia victoriae, b) containing at least one triterpene glycoside having a molecular weight of from about 1800 to about 2600; and c) the ability to induce the release of cytochrome c from mitochondria in a Jurkat cell.
Still other embodiments of the invention encompasses a mixture comprising one or more isolated triterpene glycosides characterized by the following properties: a) isolatable from the tissues of Acacia victoriae; b) containing at least one triterpene glycoside having a molecular weight of from about 1800 to about 2600; and c) the ability to activate caspase-3 in a Jurkat cell. wherein the Caspase activity is in the range of from about 0.3 to about 1.6 fluorescence units/minutes/mg.
In still other embodiments of the invention, the mixture comprising one or more isolated triterpene glycosides may be characterized by the following properties: a) isolatable from the tissues of Acacia victoriae; b) containing at least one triterpene glycoside having a molecular weight of from about 1800 to about 2600; and c) the ability to cause the cleavage of PARP in a Jurkat cell.
In further embodiments of the invention, the mixture comprising one or more isolated triterpene glycosides may be characterized by the following properties: a) isolatable from the tissues of Acacia victoriae; b) containing at least one triterpene glycoside having a molecular weight of from about 1800 to about 2600 amu; and c) the ability to inhibit the activity of PI-3-kinase in a Jurkat cell.
In yet other embodiments of the invention, the mixture comprising one or more isolated triterpene glycosides may be characterized by the following properties: a) isolatable from the tissues of Acacia victoriae; and b) the ability to inhibit the initiation and promotion of mammalian epithelial cells to a premalignant or malignant state.
In still other embodiments of the invention, the mixture comprising one or more isolated triterpene glycosides may be characterized by the following properties: a) isolatable from the tissues of Acacia victoriae; and b) the ability to induce apoptosis in malignant mammalian cells.
An important aspect of the invention provides a nutraceutical composition comprising a triterpene glycoside composition in a pharmacologically acceptable medium such as a buffer, a solvent, a diluent, an inert carrier, an oil, a creme, or an edible material. In one embodiment of the invention, the nutraceutical composition may comprise dried and ground Acacia victoriae root, pod or combination thereof in a pharmacologically acceptable medium. The nutraceutical compositions disclosed herein may typically be in the form of a tablet, a capsule, or an ointment.
In another aspect, the invention provides a process for preparing a composition comprising a mixture of one or more isolated triterpene glycosides, comprising: a) obtaining tissue from an Acacia victoriae plant; b) extracting the tissue with a solvent to provide an extract; and c) obtaining one or more triterpene glycosides from the extract. The tissues used in this process typically comprises pods, roots, seedlings, or mixtures thereof. The solvent used for the extraction may be any organic solvent which is capable of extracting, often by dissolving, the saponin compound of interest. Useful extraction solvents are methanol, ethanol, isopropyl alcohol, dichloromethane, chloroform, ethyl acetate, water, glycerol and mixtures thereof.
This process may include additional steps. For example, the process may further comprise isolating the composition from plant bagasse by filtration after the extracting. In a further embodiment, the process further includes the step of defatting the plant tissue with an organic solvent prior to extracting. The organic solvent may be any solvent suitable for defatting, such as hexane, dichloromethane, chloroform, ethyl acetate or mixtures thereof. In another embodiment, the process of isolation further comprises evaporating the solvent after the extracting.
This process may also comprise obtaining the mixture of the triterpene compositions by chromatographically isolating at least triterpene glycoside composition. Exemplary chromatographic techniques include liquid chromatography, MPLC, or HPLC. Although solvents which may be employed for the chromatographic isolation would be apparent to one of skill in the art, exemplary solvents include methanol, acetonitrile, water, and mixture.
In yet another aspect, the invention provides a process for preparing a composition comprising a mixture of one or more isolated triterpene glycosides, comprising: a) preparing a tissue culture comprising cells of an Acacia victoriae plant; and b) extracting the triterpene composition from the cells with a solvent thereby extracting at least a first triterpene compound from the tissue. In one aspect, the tissue culture comprises a hairy root culture. In another aspect of the invention, the tissue culture is prepared by infecting the cells of Acacia victoriae with Agrobacterium rhizogenes R-1000. In a related aspect of the invention, the tissue culture comprises medium containing sucrose from about 3% to about 4% by weight. In another aspect of the invention, the solvent used to extract the composition is methanol, ethanol, isopropyl alcohol, dichloromethane, chloroform, ethyl acetate, water or a mixture thereof.
In another aspect of the invention, the method further comprises additional steps, such as filtering plant bagasse from the triterpene mixture composition, isolating the triterpene mixture composition by liquid chromatography, and/or evaporating the solvent after the extracting step.
One aspect describes a method of continually propagating the tissues of an Acacia victoriae plant from which one may extract the active compounds of the invention. In one embodiment of the invention, a hairy root tissue culture comprising cells of an Acacia victoriae plant which have been infected Agrobacterium rhizogenes R-1000 in a cell culture medium is described. In a related embodiment, the tissue culture medium comprises sucrose from about 3% to about 4%.
Another aspect of the invention describes a method of continually harvesting an Acacia victoriae plant tissue comprising: a) cultivating an Acacia victoriae plant in a hydroponic growth system; and b) harvesting tissue from the plant about 1 to about 4 times per year, wherein the harvesting does not kill the plant. In a related embodiment of the invention, the growth system is an aeroponic system. In another related embodiment of the invention, the tissue used for culture is Acacia victoriae root tissue.
An important aspect of this invention is a method of inhibiting the initiation and promotion of mammalian epithelial cells to a premalignant or malignant state comprising administering to a the mammalian cell a therapeutically effective amount of the nutraceutical compositions described above. In one embodiment, the epithelial cell is a skin cell, a colon cell, a uterine cell, an ovarian cell, a pancreatic cell, a prostate cell, a renal cell, a lung cell, a bladder cell or a breast cell. In a related embodiment, the mammal is a human. In yet another related embodiment, the mode of administering the nutraceutical is oral. In yet another related embodiment of the invention, the mode of administering the nutraceutical is topical.
The invention also encompasses a method of inducing apoptosis in a malignant mammalian cell, comprising administering to the cell a therapeutically effective amount of a nutraceutical composition described above. In one embodiment, the cell is a skin cell, a colon cell, a uterine cell, an ovarian cell, a pancreatic cell, a prostate cell, a renal cell, a lung cell, a bladder cell or a breast cell. In a related embodiment, the mammal is a human. In yet another related embodiment, the mode of administering the nutraceutical is oral. In an alternative embodiment, the mode of administering the nutraceutical is topical.
The invention also encompasses a method of preventing the abnormal proliferation of mammalian epithelial cells in vitro or in a mammal comprising administering to the mammalian cell or mammal a therapeutically effective amount of the nutraceutical compositions described above. In one aspect of the invention, the epithelial cells are crypt cells. In another aspect of the invention the epithelial cells are colon cells. In a related embodiment of the invention, the mammal is a human. In yet another related embodiment of the invention, the mode of administering the nutraceutical for in vivo application is oral.
The invention also contemplates a method of treating a mammal for inflammation, comprising administering to the mammal a therapeutically effective amount of the nutraceutical compositions described above. In a related embodiment of the invention, the mammal is a human.
The invention also comprises a purified triterpene compound comprising a triterpene moiety attached to a monoterpene moiety having the molecular formula: 
or a pharmaceutical formulation thereof, wherein a) R1 and R2 are selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, C1-C5 alkyl, and an oligosaccharide; b) R3 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, hydroxyl, C1-C5 alkyl, C1-C5 alkylene, C1-C5 alkyl carbonyl, a sugar, and a monoterpene group; and c) the formula further comprises R4, wherein R4 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, hydroxyl, C1-C5 alkyl, C1-C5 alkylene, C1-C5 alkyl carbonyl, a sugar, C1-C5 alkyl ester, and a monoterpene group, and wherein R4 may be attached to the triterpene moiety or the monoterpene moiety. The invention also contemplates the compound wherein R3 is a sugar. In related embodiments of the invention, the sugar is selected from the group consisting of glucose, fucose, rhamnose, arabinose, xylose, quinovose, maltose, glucuronic acid, ribose, N-acetyl glucosamine, and galactose. In other related embodiments of the invention, the compound further comprises a monoterpene moiety attached to the sugar. The invention also comprises a composition wherein R3 has the following formula 
wherein R5 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, hydroxyl, C1-C5 alkyl, C1-C5 alkylene, C1-C5 alkyl carbonyl, a sugar, C1-C5 alkyl ester, and a monoterpene group.
In one embodiment of the invention, R5 is a hydrogen or a hydroxyl. In another embodiment of the invention, R1 and R2 each comprise an oligosaccharide. In still other embodiments of the invention R1 and R2 each comprise a monosaccharide, a disaccharide, a trisaccharide or a tetrasaccharide. In related embodiments of the invention R1 and R2 each comprise an oligosaccharide comprising sugars which are separately and independently selected from the group consisting of glucose, fucose, rhamnose, arabinose, xylose, quinovose, maltose, glucuronic acid, ribose, N-acetyl glucosamine, and galactose. In further aspects of the invention, at least one sugar is methylated.
In one embodiment of the invention, R4 is attached to the triterpene moiety through one of the methylene carbons attached to the triterpene moiety. In another embodiment of the invention, the triterpene moiety is oleanolic acid instead of acacic acid.
Another embodiment of the invention describes a composition comprising a triterpene glycoside having the molecular formula: 
or a pharmaceutical formulation thereof, wherein a) R1 is an oligosaccharide comprising N-acetyl glucosamine, fucose and xylose; and b) R2 is an oligosaccharide comprising glucose, arabinose and rhamnose. In a related embodiment the compound having the molecular formula: 
or a pharmaceutical formulation thereof is described.
Another aspect of the invention describes the purification of a composition comprising a triterpene glycoside having the molecular formula: 
or a pharmaceutical formulation thereof wherein, a) R1 is an oligosaccharide comprising N-acetyl glucosamine, fucose and xylose; and b) R2 is an oligosaccharide comprising glucose, arabinose and rhamnose. A related aspect of the invention describes the purification and characterization of a composition having the molecular formula: 
or a pharmaceutical formulation thereof.
Yet another aspect of the invention describes the purification of a composition comprising a triterpene glycoside having the molecular formula: 
or a pharmaceutical formulation thereof, wherein, a) R1 is an oligosaccharide comprising N-acetyl glucosamine, glucose, fucose and xylose; and b) R2 is an oligosaccharide comprising glucose, arabinose and rhamnose. A related aspect of the invention, describes the purification and characterization of a composition comprising having the molecular formula: 
Another aspect of the invention relates to a composition comprising a triterpene moiety, an oligosaccharide and three monoterpene units. In one embodiment the triterpene moiety is acacic acid or oleanolic acid.
An important aspect of the invention contemplates pharmaceutical preparations of the compounds purified and characterized. In one embodiment the pharmaceutical preparation is in a pharmacologically acceptable medium comprising a buffer, a solvent, a diluent, an inert carrier, an oil, a creme, or an edible material. In some aspects of the invention, the pharmaceutical composition is contemplated to further comprises a targeting agent. In related aspects of the invention, the targeting agent can direct the delivery of the pharmaceutical composition to an epithelial cell. In a related embodiment of the invention, the targeting agent comprises an antibody which binds to the epithelial cell.
In certain embodiments of the invention, the pharmaceutical composition comprises at least a second composition that can kill an epithelial cell.
The compounds of this invention have shown chemoprotective effects in mice exposed to the carcinogen DMBA. The invention therefore provides a method of inhibiting the initiation and promotion of a mammalian epithelial cell to a premalignant or malignant state in a mammal comprising administering to the mammal a therapeutically effective amount of the pharmaceutical compositions described above. In one embodiment of the invention, the epithelial cell is a skin cell, a colon cell, a uterine cell, an ovarian cell, a pancreatic cell, a lung cell, a bladder cell, a prostate cell, a renal cell, or a breast cell. In a related embodiment of the invention, the mammal is a human. In yet another related embodiment of the invention, the mode of administering the pharmaceutical is oral. In still another alternative embodiment of the invention, the mode of administering the pharmaceutical is topical. In still other alternative embodiment of the invention, the mode of administering the pharmaceutical is by intratumoral injection. In still another alternative embodiment of the invention, the mode of administering the pharmaceutical is intravenous. In still further alternative embodiments of the invention, the mode of administering the pharmaceutical comprises inhaling an aerosol.
The invention also contemplates the use of the pharmaceutical preparations of the invention in combination with other therapies. In one embodiment the other therapy comprises irradiating the epithelial cell with X-ray radiation, UV-radiation, xcex3-radiation, or microwave radiation.
The invention also envisions a method of inducing apoptosis in a malignant mammalian cell in a mammal comprising administering to the mammal a therapeutically effective amount of the pharmaceutical compositions described herein. In one embodiment of the invention, the cell is a skin cell, a colon cell, a uterine cell, an ovarian cell, a pancreatic cell, a lung cell, a bladder cell, a prostate cell, a renal cell, or a breast cell.
In one important aspect the invention provides a method of preventing the abnormal proliferation of a mammalian epithelial cell in a mammal comprising administering to the mammal a therapeutically effective amount of the pharmaceutical compositions described above. In one embodiment the epithelial cell is a crypt cell. In another embodiment of the invention, the epithelial cell is a colon cell. In a related embodiment of the invention, the mammal is a human. In yet another related embodiment of the invention, the mode of administering the pharmaceutical is oral. In still another alternative embodiment of the invention, the mode of administering the pharmaceutical is topical. In still other alternative embodiment of the invention, the mode of administering the pharmaceutical is by intratumoral injection. In still another alternative embodiment of the invention, the mode of administering the pharmaceutical is intravenous. In still further alternative embodiments of the invention, the mode of administering the pharmaceutical comprises inhaling an aerosol. The invention also contemplates the use of the pharmaceutical preparations of the invention in combination with other therapies. In one embodiment the other therapy comprises irradiating the epithelial cell with X-ray radiation, UV-radiation, xcex3-radiation, or microwave radiation.
The invention also contemplates a method of treating a mammal for inflammation comprising administering to the mammal a therapeutically effective amount of the pharmaceutical compositions of the triterpene compounds described herein. In a related embodiment of the invention, the mammal is a human. In yet another related embodiment of the invention, the mode of administering the pharmaceutical is oral. In still another alternative embodiment of the invention, the mode of administering the pharmaceutical is topical. In still further alternative embodiments of the invention, the mode of administering the pharmaceutical comprises inhaling an aerosol.
Another important aspect of this invention is a method of regulating angiogenesis in a mammal comprising administering to the mammal a therapeutically effective amount of the pharmaceutical compositions described. The method may be when the mammal is a human.
Although several of the methods describe herein are in vivo methods it is contemplated that in vivo the triterpene glycoside compounds will exhibit similar effects.
In addition to providing methods of preventing or treating cancer with the compounds of the invention, the inventors have provided a number of other uses for the compounds of the invention. In particular, the compounds of the invention may be used as solvents, antioxidants, anti-fungal and anti-viral agents, piscicides or molluscicides, contraceptives, antihelmintics, angiogenesis regulators, UV-protectants, expectorants, diuretics, anti-inflammatory agents, regulators of cholesterol metabolism, cardiovascular effectors, anti-ulcer agents, analgesics, sedatives, immunomodulators, antipyretics, as agents for decreasing capillary fragility, as agents to combat the effects of aging, as agents for increasing skin collagen, as agents for enhancing penile function and as agents for improving cognition and memory.